Better not the road long traveled
by Broxs
Summary: Set in the 1st season it's an AU where Usagi leaves before any senshi are found leaving Luna behind to find the others. 3yrs. later 3senshi appear to help the 9senshi battle Beryl(who is still alive and kickin) Has Kamen,Senshi,Roses,a white tiger, and a
1. Ch1. In which we set the stage for actio...

Hi all. My name is Broxs and this is my first fanfic. Please be nice and review. If you flame.... I will hunt you down and flame you myself. :)  
Umm... This is set During the first season, before any of the scouts(besides Sailor Moon) have been found. This was written during my History class so beware of weirdness. (We were learning about opium and drug lords!!) I NEED A BETA_READER!!!!  
Rating: PG-13 (mainly cause of violence and mean language)  
Summary:A/U Sailor Moon has been fighting youma by herself when her parents decide to move to Russia. (her dad's job) She leaves leaving Luna to find the other scouts and train them. Over the course of 4yrs. the scouts (both inner&outer) fight off Beryl's forces who has yet to be defeated, when 3 mysterious warriors come to their rescue claiming to be Shadow Senshi. The leader who knows a lot more then she should, a giant siberian tiger with the ability to talk and more flying roses then should ever be legal!!!!  
  
  
To save the light, one must go dark  
Ch.1 Leaving & goodbyes  
  
My legs pumped faster, desperate to reach the youma in Juuban park. 'Just my luck' I sighed. First I get detention, then that baka Mamoru runs into me and insults me and now this. I stop, having reached my destination finally. Once there I saw the youma which would soon be moon dust. It was an ugly lizard like creature; big, green, ugly but with enought arms to put an octopus to shame. Two of its arms were curently locked atound a young man's neck, quickly draining him dry of energy for apparently no reason other then boredom. I smirked. This thing hadn't seen me yet and it was time to make my presence known.  
  
"Stop right there. People have a right to come to the park on a nice sunny day and as the champion for love and justice I must stop you. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon and everything it stands for, you're gonna be moon dust!"  
I Finished my statement with a pose that I thought would strike fear into its heart, it itt had one. Apparently it didn't because it laughed and tossed the man aside. It came barreling towards me and I shrieked.  
  
"Luna! I don't wanna do this anymore!" I tripped over a rock and stumbled harshly onto the grass. I began to wail earpiercingly, in hopes of confusing the youma into thinking I really was hopeless. I wasn't, really.   
  
The youma moved with incredibly speed, closing in rapidly on my crying form. I quickly began to formulate a plan, using my screeching cry as a distraction. Suddenly, I felt my body being lifted off of the groud and over to what must have been deemed by my savior a safer spot. I cursed inwardly. Tuxedo-baka-Kamen was making me look like a fool. Don't get me wrong, I was madly in love with the man, but arggghh, he was so annoying sometimes. I prayed he wouldn't make a stupid speech, although if he did perhaps the youma would die from laughter. My speech was dumb and I fully admit that,but his was flat out retarded. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. None of them did.   
  
I had been having dreams since I was five and by now I had figured out who I really was and who he was. Endymion. My past lover. But that was in the past and I had a job to do, which was to stop Beryl and her army. Thankfully, a speech was spared, three roses were thrown and, by the time I had destroyed the youma, he was leaving silently by rooftop.   
  
I sighed and detransformed. The enemy was so boring and all together not very strong. But it was only a matter of time. The other senshi needed to be found and quickly. All eight of them. Even Pluto needed to be around. Metallia had already merged with Beryl and she was rapidy gaining strength. I sighed again and set off towards my house where unsettling news awaited me, but I didn't know that yet.  
~~~~~~~~  
I yawned and walked into my house, lazily throwing my school bag and shoes on the ground before stumbling into the kitchen with just one thing on my mind: FOOD!!! I nudged the refridgerator open with my foot and began to rummage around for something hopefully chocolate or greasy.  
  
**~~~TBC~~~**  
So, like, don't like? I know it's short but I should have up the next chapter within three days and it's gonna be long!!!!! & does anyone want to beta-read for me? Please e-mail me or write it in a review!  
*mwah* Broxs(bitch mistress and all around psychopath) 


	2. We're off to see Russia... HUH?

A/n. Ohh, new chapter! YEAH!! Does anyone want to beta-read for me? Please???? W/little cherries on top? Oh, well, I'll just have to let Lil'B, Minime, Eddie, Sarah, Bob, and my little resident demon play w/my story. Ummm..... Thanks to everyone who reviewed the 1st chapter, I'll do a thankyou list next time and if anyone's confused feel free to e-mail me and ask.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. *cries hysterically before being sedated (by cute men in white coats) and giggling at pretty stars* "So pretty!"  
  
Rating: PG-13 (mainly cause of violence and mean language)  
Summary:A/U Sailor Moon has been fighting youma by herself when her parents decide to move to Russia. (her dad's job) She leaves, leaving Luna to find the other scouts and train them. Over the course of 3yrs. the scouts (both inner&outer) fight off Beryl's forces who has yet to be defeated, when 3 mysterious warriors come to their rescue claiming to be Shadow Senshi. The leader who knows a lot more then she should, a giant siberian tiger with the ability to talk and more flying roses then should ever be legal!!!!  
Better not the road long traveled  
Ch.2 We're off to see Russia.... HUH?  
  
I sat at the dinner table, aware that all eyes were conspicously on me. I frantically searched my head to see if there was some reason for my family to be staring at me like I had grown a second head and dyed my hair purple. I finished chewing my salad and swallowed signaling I was done. My mother glanced sharply at my father and he in turn turned to me.  
"Usa, we've got to talk. My job is giving me a promotion."  
  
"That's fantastic!"I cried but he started again.  
  
"Sweetheart, my job is going to take me to Russia. We're moving in four weeks."   
I think I stopped breathing. We couldn't move, not with the Negaverse still around and scouts to be found. I excused myself from the table and walked to my room.  
  
~~~  
This was it. We were moving. To Russia. To make things worse Luna wasn't coming with me. Oh no, she had to stay and find the other scouts. Apparently, while I was busy fighting off fiesty little youma, Beryl had been analzying me. She would soon know all my moves. Luna figured if she got the other scouts to join together and fight they could dust them all and not get trapped with their own techniques. Sounded good, I suppose. So here I was getting ready to board a metal bird that would probably fall out of the sky if a pea shooter hit it. I sighed, picked up my bags, and followed my family. Away from my old destiny and unknowingly heading towards a new one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~3 years later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mars, where the hell are you?" Mercury's voice sounded harsh and grating in the communicater. Mars winced in fear. Things must be really bad for Mercury to cuss like that.  
  
"I'm three miles from Juuban Park. I'll be there in two minutes max."  
  
"If your ass isn't here in one minute, I'm going to personally kill you Mars!" Venus's voice interupted the transmission as she screamed at Mars. Rei Hino sighed and sprinted faster. Something was wrong and she wasn't going to be blamed for it.  
~~~~  
  
"Neptune go for it's legs. Uranus take out it's head. Everyone else, aim for the mid section. NOW!"  
  
Seven attacks and eight roses streaked towards the youma hitting it dead on. A huge explosion rumbled through the park causing the Senshi to go flying. Mercury was the first to look up, getting caught in a giant blast of dust. The other senshi, a bit more cautious, turned sideways before standing and looking at the spot where the youma had been. Correction, where the youma was as it was currently standing and baring rows up white sharp teeth at them. The senshi stared in disbelief. They hadn't killed it. They had always managed to kill them before, what was happening?  
  
"Lotus, will you just die for once?" A smooth, angelic voice floated down through nearby trees.  
  
"Yes Lotus. Honestly, everyone is sick and tired of seeing and smelling you both of which are rather unpleasant."  
  
A second voice this one still female but with a rough unplacable accent. The youma, Lotus, smiled sadistically.  
  
"Come, come. It's Lotus's favorite playmates, yes,yes it is!"  
  
Lotus seemed rather excited for a beast that looked like a giant praying mantis gone wrong. It's entire body was a misproportioned bug with the exception of it's head which was rather like a rabbit. All in all a rather disgusting combination. As if in response to a challenge the two mysterious people jumped down causing all the senshi to gasp in shock.   
  
Standing before them were two females in senshi fuku's. The first, with knee length blue hair in a tight ponytail, wore an all black body suit, grey skirt, dark blue boots (like her hair) and elbow length gloves in grey. A tiara perched upon her forehead with a white gem in it that seemed to change to black every few seconds. Her partner's outfit was identical except that where the black was on the first the second had ice blue and her boots were white. The gem on her head was identical to the one on the first's. The second girl's hair was shoulder length black, the same color as her eyes. The first girl's eye's were impossible to tell which color they were. The seemed to slip into every shade of the rainbow.  
  
The two girls smirked. The first one elbowed the second and the second giggled. Black hair rustled as the second girl took a flying leap towards Lotus. The youma shrieked and dodged.  
  
"Silver Shadow Mesmerize!"   
  
A ball of silver energy shot from the first girl's hand as she stood in an offensive stance. The energy raced towards Lotus who, unable to move, was struck full force. The youma's agonizing scream didn't appear to faze the two girls as the youma exploded into dust.   
  
"Hi, we're the Shadow Senshi. The one who just iced Lotus is Sailor Trinady and I'm Shadow Warrior number one, but you can call me Ice. You're the Sailor Senshi. Nice to meet you!"  
  
The senshi stared in disbelief for a few moments before Sailor Mars voiced all of their questions.  
  
"Who the hell are the Shadow Senshi?"  
  
~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~  
A/N. Whew! I'm soosoosoosoo sorry for this part taking so long. I blame it on the snow. There is none so I've been giving the sky the evil eye for a while. On a much brighter note, my girlfriend asked me out so now we're dating...... Sorry, got caught up in a moment..... ANYWAYS, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I still need a beta-reader and if you flame me I'm gonna laugh. Of course it'll probably start a forest fire since it hasn't rained in like millions of years, but hey I can always say it's the flamers fault.*mwahhhhahahahahaa* Luv ya, Broxs 


End file.
